King Reah's Lost Dragon Brigade
The Lost Dragon Brigade, also known as The Dragonborn Legion, were an extremely well trained Dragonborn army loyal to King Reah, the 33rd King of Fandalor. Disbanding in 2712SS after service to the king, The Lost Dragon Brigade have quickly become stuff of legend, having betrayed the Crown of Fandalor and selling their services as mercenaries all across Erde. The Expedition Shortly after The Cannalti War of Independence, The Regedai Empire invaded and besieged the canal city of Suuz in 2698SS. Fandalor, too low on manpower were unable to send a meaningful force to help the defenders. King Reah, noting the importance of keeping Suuz in allied control, sent Oraccus Menathid, a famous explorer on an expedition to Kopeni to unify the Dragonborn tribes, promising them Fandalori citizenship for their service. Oraccus Menathid over two years (2698SS-2700SS) managed to recruit one thousand Dragonborn warriors, noting their impressive skills in a letter sent to his wife during the time. 'At first I had wanted to simply label them as savages, unable to understand human emotion and chivalry. Instead what I have found living among the dragonfolk is a very deep, understanding society; equal from the bottom up and matrilineal. The warriors of the society; one thousand I have managed to convince to join me back to Erde, fight like no humans I have ever seen. They set their swords on fire during battle, and wear barely any protective gear. I have introduced a few to chainmail, and they have begun the process of getting used to the weight, noting the cooling properties in the desert heat. I am confident within a month we will be able to sail to Suuz, hopefully breaking the damned blockade.' - Oraccus Menathid, 2700SS. '' The Battle for Suuz Shortly after, The Dragonborn Legion set off on the expedition to Suuz, arriving at The Regedai Blockade half a month later, in March 2700SS. A small skirmish between a few of the boats broke out, and the dragonborn managed to set a number of Regedai ships ablaze. Breaking through the blockade, The Dragonborn Legion arrived at the City of Suuz with much needed supplies after two years. The Regedai forces were gathered in The Mountains of Khuul overlooking the city. Very few stretched supply lines supplied the whole enemy army, and Oraccus Menathid surveying the situation came up with a plan to starve them out of the mountains. Half of the legion would climb Mount Sunezo, the largest mountain in the area and would ambush the army while it slept, while the other half would focus on destroying the supply network the army relied on. The plan went out without a fault, The Regedai army, not expecting an offensive in the mountains had relaxed watches and many of the guards on watch were not even armed. Oraccus Menathid wrote about the battle in his memoirs when he returned to Dormant. '''It was a particularly dark night, the clouds had returned from the storms a few nights before but at least it hadn't rained yet. Kradak, one of the leaders of the dragonfolk had managed to keep them silent as we made our way up the cliff face. Surprisingly, not one of our troops fell off during this perilous situation; an eventuality that we had expected from the sand dwelling types new to this terrain. Cresting the top, I came face to face with one of the eastern men, struggling briefly to stop him from calling out and slicing his throat with my dagger. Kradak chuckled at me, in that sort of raspy way that dragonfolk do when they find something pathetic. Suddenly, the five-hundred dragonfolk all touched their swords, and a large fireball illuminated the mountaintop casting a yellow glow across the sky. Going tent to tent, the dragonfolk would drag men from their beds and throw them off the cliff, with barely a fight fought. By the time the sun had risen, five-thousand eastern men had died, either by fire or fall.' - Oraccus Menathid, 2700SS. Returning back to camp, it was discovered that the second half of the legion had completed their task without hitch also. Suuz was saved, and The Dragonborn Legion were hailed as heroes, bringing Suuz well within the sphere of influence of Fandalor. The dissolution of The Dragonborn Legion When the Dragonborn entered Dormant, the now sickly King Reah greeted them, granting them The Fandalor Pentus, the highest award the king can award non-nobles. They were promised citizenship of Fandalor when they retire, after at least ten years of service. It was to be this promise which led to the dissolution. The Dragonborn continued serving King Reah until his death in 2707SS, and began serving his son, the jingoistic and increasingly isolationist Francil De Serville. In 2710SS, The Legion had completed its promise; a decade of service. The new King argued the promise, claiming that the usual service for the army is twenty-five years, and if they want to become citizens they must do what every other man in the army does. The Legion began to be split into multiple brigades, and integrated into other Fandalori legions. In 2712SS, the final straw was pulled when King Francil ordered a Dragonborn executed for looting while putting down local unrest around Mainnois, despite no humans being punished for the same crime. The Dragonborn Legion took up arms, and escaped into The Hide. Nowadays they are known as The Lost Dragon Brigade, and can be found selling mercenary services across Erde. The Legion to this day still claims to be loyal to the late King Reah, demanding the pension they were promised. Public Reception to the Desertion Dragonborn wearing the Cross of the Legion, the traditional chain armour and flaming swords are hunted down across Fandalor as traitors. Many bounty hunters follow the deserters across Erde, and drag them back to Dormant for trial regularly.